Broken Promise
by Seblainer
Summary: What happens when Ben dies? Warning: Contains SLASH.


Fandom: Queer As Folk  
>Title: Broken Promise<br>Characters: Michael, Ben, Hunter.  
>Pairing: MichaelBen  
>RatingWarnings: AU, Slash, Death!fic  
>Summary: What happens when Ben dies?<br>A/N: This story is unbeta'd. Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Queer As Folk or anything you recognize. Russell T. Davies and Cowlip do. I don't make any money from the writing of this story.<p>

*Broken Promise*

"Ben, I just, I don't like living like this. Can you honestly tell me that it doesn't bother you?"

Ben, who had been setting the table, looked up at his partner. "Michael, I have no idea what you are talking about." He was clearly baffled.

Michael set down the cup he had been about to take a drink from. "I'm talking about us." His voice was soft and serious.

Ben finished setting the table, and turned to face his partner, a concerned expression on his face. "Michael? What's wrong?" When his partner didn't answer, he tried again. "What about us?" Ben asked, as he joined Michael on the couch.

Michael sighed. "I don't like living this way. You're my partner, and Brian is my best friend. Please Ben, don't ask me to choose between the two of you."

Ben was quiet. "I won't make you choose. I understand that since Justin left, you want to be there for Brian. I understand it's your job as Brian's best friend, to help him, or at least try."

Michael smiled. "Thanks for understanding. I'm really all that Brian has got left."

Ben leaned forward and kissed Michael. When the kiss ends a few minutes later, he watches his partner get up.

Michael pulls Ben to his feet. "Come on, let's eat."

As they sat down at the table, Ben smiled. He listened, and watched his partner say grace. As they began to eat their meal, an easy silence fills the room. After a few bites of salad, Ben spoke. "You're wrong, you know."

His voice was soft, but the statement still came through loud and clear. Michael set his fork down. "What do you mean? I'm wrong about what?" He asks Ben softly, beginning to worry.

"You were wrong when you said you are all that Brian has left. He has me, too. If he wants."

Michael smiled at that. Then, deciding to change the subject, he asked, "How was your day?"

Ben shrugged. "I gave 3 classes, and 2 lectures today. So, all in all, it was a great success." He kissed Michael again. "I know what you are thinking, and don't even worry about it. I am completely healthy."

The smile that Michael had been wearing on his face froze. He quickly changed his expression. "I do worry, Ben. You have something that could kill you. So I am going to worry."

Ben hugged Michael. "I have HIV, Michael, not a full blown case of AIDS. I'm fine, which is all that matters."

Michael looked at his partner. "You're all that matters."

A few minutes later, they got up and cleared the table. Michael kissed Ben on the cheek. "Thanks for dinner, it was great."

Ben nods. After they did the dishes together, Ben pulls Michael in for another kiss. Then he looked at his partner. With a sigh, Ben said, "Go get him. Go check on Brian at Babylon, and make sure he's alright."

Michael was surprised. However, after being assured by Ben that it was okay, he left to go and check on Brian.

Ben closed the door behind his partner. He really hoped that Brian would be okay. Ben turned off all of the lights. He showered, changed, and then crawled in bed. As Ben laythere, he thought about his day. He had just barely made it through the whole day. Benhad felt bad all day long, but he still went about his day. Though, in the middle of the 3rd class, he had begun to feel bad, but played it off. Ben knew his time was coming soon.

Michael had gone to Babylon, only to find that Brian wasn't there. Emmett said that one of Brian's tricks told him, that Brian was staying home and ordering tricks to meet him at the loft.

Michael sighed in relief, thanked Emmett, and then started on his way home.

Ben was slowly drifting off. He knew that soon, tonight, he was going to die, and was glad that Michael wasn't going to see him like this.

A little while later, Michael pulls up. He got out of the car, just as Hunter showed up on his bike.

Hunter smirked. "Went out to get something for your Honey?"

Michael laughed, and he shook his head no. "Actually, I went to check on Brian."

Hunter rolled his eyes.

A few moments later, Michael pulled out his keys, and then he unlocked the door.

Hunter went straight upstairs to his room, while Michael called out for his partner.

"Ben? Ben, I'm back. Hunter's home as well."  
>When he got no response, Michael walked into the bedroom that he and Ben share. He was shocked to find Ben dead. Michael pulled out his cell phone, and then he yelled for Hunter to come here. As the sound of Hunter coming back downstairs filled the house, Michael called 911.<p>

Hunter entered the bedroom. "What the hell? Is he okay?"

Michael could tell that Hunter was shocked. He felt for a pulse on Ben, but he didn't find any.

Michael spoke to the person on the line. He did what they said, and then told them that no change had occurred. The woman on the other end of the line said she was sending an ambulance. Michael hung up, and he and Hunter waited silently for the ambulance. Tears were in Michael's eyes, when the paramedics arrived, and then took Ben away.

Hunter hugs Michael, when one of the paramedic's asks how they had known Ben.

Michael spoke softly. "He was my partner." The paramedic nodded. He wrote that down, and then asked standard procedure questions about Ben's health. Michael answered all of them, and then the paramedic's left.

Hunter steered Michael to the couch. He got the older man a glass of water.

Michael could only nod his thanks. A few minutes later, he called his friends, and told them Ben was dead. Lindsey and Mel wanted to come over.

But Michael said that he wasn't ready. Next, he called Emmett and Ted, and told them. Finally, Michael called Brian, but wasn't really surprised to get the answering machine. When he had called Justin, the younger man had wanted to leave New York, and come home. Michael had said no, that he was fine, and Justin was needed more in New York. When he'd finally hung up, after calling everyone, including his mother, Michael sighed.

"I can't believe I broke my promise." Michael began to cry silently.

Hunter hugs Michael."I'm sure that Ben understands. I know that you promised to be with him in the end. But I also know that he wouldn't have wanted you to see him like that." Hunter said softly to Michael.

Michael sighed softly. He couldn't believe that the love of his life, his husband, his partner, Ben, was really dead. It was such a shock, that Michael could not take it in.

The end.


End file.
